In a planar connection technology which is known from the document WO 03/030247 A2 and is also referred to as SiPLIT (Siemens Planar Interconnect Technology) technology, a sheet which is laminated uniformly over the topography encloses the parts in a predetermined film thickness and forms an isolation layer. The fundamental concept of a flat design with planar connection technology allows versatile, application-specific design options, by the use of an isolation film.
Conventionally, parts have until now been covered by a transparent encapsulation compound or isolation film. However, the use of conventional isolation films partially restricts the thermal, ageing-related and UV-related resistance.